fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Shadows
This is my very first fan fiction series and the first time I have ever written a story that I intended to post online however, it will be some of my best work. I came up with this randomly one night and quickly starting developing it, and before I hope to turn this into an official fan fiction series for the game and lot of my time and effort has been put into this project to ensure that it be as professional as possible even though I'm only a amateur author. Storyline Two years after the traitor Commander Milton failed in his coup d'état, the monarch of Albion, Leo still has the burning question in his mind of who and what he truly is. Everyday he has to wrestle with the question and knowing that asking different people will give different answers. Some say he is a hero, others a great monarch or skilled politician and yet, others believes he is nothing more than a dangerous rebel who desired power and did whatever it took to get it and will continue to do anything to keep that power and get more. After spending the last two years on the throne handling important royal affairs, things finally stabilize enough that he can leave the throne for weeks at end and not worry. Taking this opportunity, he takes a charter ship to the Tattered Spire and journes alone to the very top chamber to meet Theresa. Worried about the future and his true nature, he asks Theresa for her guidance and she tells him to return to Shadelight Cave where he will find a portal to other parallel realities where Walter was being held. Although unsure of the reason behind the idea, he followed her advice and prepared for the journey, returning to Shadelight Cave and entered the portal when he was ready. After spending what seemed to be years in parallel worlds helping other versions of himself, Leo accidentally enters a world that was conquered by The Corruption and the only survivors are Theresa and Jasper, hiding out in the their respective work places and out of the way of The Corruption.` Both Jasper and Theresa contact him using the guild seal, creating a three way long distance conversation and they explained to him what happened and they decide on what they should do. Theresa then uses the Tattered Spiral to a special guild seal that allows the three of them to contact each other anywhere, even in parallel worlds and then sends Leo back to his world. Arriving back at Shadelight Cave, in the room where he entered the portal, Leo travels to Aurora City to check on things and found them being seiged by Sand fury. After fighting off the Sand Fury with help from the remaining soldiers and some wiling Aurorans, Kalin explains what has been going on in Albion since he left. Worried from what he has been told, Leo rushes back to Castle Bowerstone where he finds Reaver sitting on the throne.Leo confronted him but was forced out by a large group of Balverine guards and fleed to Bowerstone Industrials where he went to the old rebel headquarters to find it empty. Unsure of what to do, the Theresa of his world contacts him through the guild seal from the Tattered Spiral and instructs him to make hast to Mourningwood Fort. When he arrives, Leo finds that Page along with Ben and all the soldiers of Bowerstone as well as Mourningwood are fighting off Hollowmen and Balverine and after helping them, is informed by Page about Reaver's successful coup four months ago. Since the fort was being attacked on both sides, it was no longer safe and Leo guides the inhabitants to the Dweller Camp, recruiting soldiers from Millfields and Brightwall as well as recruiting civilians who are willing to fight as soldiers along the way. Upon arrival, they find the camp being brutally attacked by Balverine and attack them from behind in a surprise attack, catching them off guard and wiping them out, saving the camp. Worried about a surprise attack from above, Leo contacts Theresa with the guild seal and asks her to guide him in creating a barrier over the camp to prevent above attacks. More to come Table of Contents A New World *Prologue *Chapter 1: Return of the Hero *Chapter 2: The Journey *Chapter 3: Return of the Past *Chapter 4: *Chapter 5: *Chapter 6: *Chapter 7: *Chapter 8 Original Characters *Leo *Kim *Drake *Unnamed *Unnamed Factions The Millfields Heroes Guild - Although it will never be like the guild of old, the new Heroes Guild operates out of the Guild Cave, now refurbished to fit modern times and only has four official heroes with Leo as the Guildmaster. The Corruption - Lead by The Corruptor, their goal is to make the world void of life and color while forcing the citizens of the world to join their army. Balverine Alliance - Back from the dead, Connor has united the Balverine packs into one army with the single goal of conquering Albion and expanding their race. Hobbe Legion - Although nobody can really understand them, it is easily identified that they believe the only way to survive is to forcively take over caves, mines and islands, abducting human children to increase their army. Fury Assassins - Living in the sands of Aurora, they attack travelers to thin out the human population as they grow in strength for their eventual domination of the City of Aurora. Original Locations *Mistpeak Labyrinth *Dweller Cave (cave system) Terminologies The Sparrow - In honor of the old hero king, this title is given to any who have mastered strength, skill, and will, giving them the destiny of becoming the greatest hero Albion has ever seen and held by the greatest hero of Albion.